When I Finally Break
by MiraculousChatNoir626
Summary: When Chloe's mean words finally take Marinette to her breaking point. * Trigger warning. Blood, cutting, mentions of rape and molestation, and depression.*
1. Why? (04-17 19:23:05)

**_*3rd person*_**It was just a normal day for her. Sleep through the alarm, get ready for school in a hurry, grab something small at the bakery on her way out, and run through the classroom door just as the bell rang. The entire morning went by in a breeze. There was even an akuma attack during third period. But when lunch came around Marinette's normal, happy day, turned into one straight from hell.

**_*Marinette's POV*_**'

Lunch my favorite time of the day. Not because by that time I'm hungry or anything, but because I get to sit and talk to my friends. Speaking of. "Did you guys see the action today!", Thats Alya my bff. "Yes Al, we saw.", That's Nino, Alya's boyfriend. He's like a brother to me. "Come on Nino let her be. You know she lives for this stuff.", Now that there is Adrien, my crush, I've been head over heels for him since we first met. "Yeah Nino leave her be. You'd think you'd be used to it by now.", I pipped in. He just gave Adrien and I a deadly glare. Honestly if looks could kill. "Don't you encourage her." I gave him a sympathetic look, "What are you not getti-." SLAM! 'Man she sure knows how to get attention.' "What now Chloe?" "What now? Listen Dupain-Cheng I don't know if you relized, but because if you my shirt is ruined! ", "How is that my fault?", I'm starting to get irritated. "You left your pathetic little sketch book of yours on the floor. Therefor I tripped on it and fell right on that disgusting floor!" I winced, that hurt a little. Chloe's mean words have actually started effecting me. So I just looked down because if the anxiety pulling in my stomach and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't know I dropped it." I stood up, picked up the book, then did something that stunned everyone.(By that time everyone was watching), I walked over to the trash and threw the book away. Along with all of my sketches. After all it is pretty pathetic.

**_* So what do you think so far. This is my second story so it's probably going to have some errors. Plz tell me in the comments!*_**


	2. When She Bleeds

**_*Time Skip 4am. Marinette's room*_****_*Marinette's POV*_**

Why does Chloe hate me? Am I good enough? Are my friends really my friends? Are they just pretending? 'They probably make fun of you and every clumsy little thing you do.', a voice in my head tells me. I have a lot of questions but nobody to answer them. I'm always alone. But I guess having a battle with myself is hard enough, having people around to distract me makes it hard to focus.

All these thoughts are making it hard not to cry. Mama always tells me not to listen to the things Chloe says and Papa tells me that if I'm ever feeling sad, no matter what time it is or what he's doing, that all I have to do is ask for his comforting bear hugs. I love my parents I really do, but sometimes I wonder if they would be happier without me. Hell I wonder if all of Paris, no, if the entire world would be happier without me.

Tikki tells me that I'm Ladybug with or without the mask, but am I really? I mean Ladybug is entirely different from Marinette. Talking to Chat has always made things easier. He doesn't know about my problems, he has no idea I'm sad all the time. Fake smiles have become something I'm really good at. But ,not that I would tell Chat, his puns and funny demeanor make me smile a little bit.

Honestly what do I think I'm doing being up this late. I'm just going to fall asleep in class, that would give Chloe something else to make fun of me for.

"Marinettes?"

Oh shit!

"Yes, what is it Tikki?"

"You should really get some sleep. Who knows what tomorrow is going to be like and you need to be awake for it.", she's always worried about me. Not that I can blame her. **I'm** worried about me.

"Sorry Tikki I guess I'm thinking to much."

"It's okay. Just close your eyes and let sleep take you over." That almost made me giggle. By the time she finished her sentence she was already curled up into my pillow sleeping.

Just as I was about to fall asleep a thought went through my head. Sharp, find something sharp. So I got out of bed and went to my desk. There I found a blade, a razor blade. I went back up to my bed and climbed up on to my balcony,(careful not to wake Tikki). Next thing I knew I was sitting Indian stile on my chair holding the blade to my wrist.

It sort of scares me but the amount of fear is nothing compared to the amount of want. So I take a deep breath and made my first cut. It stung a little but it felt so damn good at the same time. When I saw the blood ouze from my wrist I couldn't help but be amazed. Before I realized it I had about ten cuts on my wrist. I was bleeding a lot, but I didn't care.

**_*Well there's the second chapter. I did go back to the first chapter and change the story line. Not a whole lot just a few small things. I talk about anxiety the way I do because I have personal experience. Other than that little detail I hope you liked it. Please feel free to tell me what you think in the comments.*_**


	3. I Can't Believe It!

**_*Adrien's POV*_****_*At home 4am*_**Today's been a long day. Poor Marinette, Chloe had no right to do that to her. Chloe never fell, she just wanted something to give Mari hell for. Speaking of, I hope she's okay. I've never been her look so embarrassed and upset. The fact that she through her sketch book away stunned me, Alya, and Nino more than anyone else. That book was like Marinette's second life line. She always had that thing incase insperation hit her. I think she loved that thing more than anything in the world.

"Hey Plagg?"

"What?"

"I think we should check on Marinette. Want to go on a run?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever kid but I want three wheels of Camembert for this."

I jumped out if bed and said, "Deal. Plagg, Claws out!"

**_*10minutes later on Marinette's balcony*_**I can't believe it! Marinette, the one girl that's so innocent she can hardly grasp one of Nino's dirty sex jokes, sitting her on her balcony with at least 15 cuts littering her arm. Who knows how much blood she's lost. God, there's so much blood. That's the worst of it, but the other thing I can't ignore is the fact that she's crying. Marinette never cry's, nor should she have to.

I'm in a daze, I can't believe what I'm seeing. Just as she was about to make another cut I finally shaped out of it.

"**Princess, STOP!"**

***_Its sort I know and it probably sucks. Sorry but I'm trying to post at least one chapter everyday and I couldn't really think of anything good. Anyway tell me what you think, it would be highly appreciated*_**


	4. Chat!

**_*Marinette's POV*_**

No, no, no! God please let me be dreaming. Please, don't let Chat be here seeing me like this. He's going to think I'm crazy! No worse than that he's never going to speak to me ever again. Of all people to find out why did it have to be him!

There are a million thoughts going through my head. So many senarios on how Chat is going to be angry and start yelling at me. I'm so scared.

Just as I'm thinking all of this something unexpected happens. He's hugging me, and is he crying?

"Chat?"

"God Princess, why didn't you tell me you were hurting?"

I'm so ashamed how could I do something like this. Yet, even though I know I shouldn't I held onto that blade even tighter than before.

"Chat, let go."

It was mean of me to say but I'm not finished yet. He heard me I know he did, but he's just holding on tighter.

"Let go Chat! I'm not finished yet!"

"Please Princess I'm begging you, give me the razor!"

"NO!"

"Marinette stop! Please you don't have to do this give me the razor! We'll go clean you up and we can talk about it. Just please stop! Whatever your so upset about cutting isn't the answer!"

I finally stoped struggling and dropped the bloody blade onto my chair with a thump. As soon as I did that I heard him sigh in relief.

"Thank you. Now let's get down from here and go clean you up, yeah?"

I don't trust my words right now so I just nod and go down to my room with him. Sighlently hoping Tikki is hiding.

He sat me in my chair and got my first aid kit. Next he started cleaning my cuts.

"Do u want to talk about it?"

By this time we're whispereing.

"No, not really."

He's concerned I can see it in his facial expression.

"Please talk to me Marinette. I know you, and something would have had to have happened for you to do something like this."

I broke just those little words made me shatter right in front of him.

"I- I couldn't ta-take it anymore. I try for her to not get to me. But I just cou-couldn't!" I wailed.

The whole time while I sat there and cried he just held me and brushed my tears away. In all of my years of knowing Chat, he can't stand to see anyone cry expectally his Lady. But Chat has told me before that I remind him if her ( little does he know), so it probably makes his heart ach to see me cry too.

"Who Princess?"

"Chloe!"

**_*Well that's all for today. I might take a break tomorrow because if Easter but I'm not sure yet. Tell me what you think! Then I can go back and fix errors hopefully making the story better.*_**


	5. Update

**_Okay to be honest I can't really think of what to write. I hate these authors notes and I'm sure u do to, but I just wanted to let you know why I wont be posting a new chapter. It may take me a while to think of what to write so if I do write a new chapter for a few days it a month, that's great! So until then stay Miraculous!!! _**


	6. It's Going to be Okay Princess

**_*Marinette's POV*_**

I could tell, Chat doesn't know, but I could tell. Something about me saying her name made him stiffen, but as soon as it came it's was gone.

"What did she say Princess?"

"She likes to make my life a living hell Chat! I can't take it anymore! Every day she reminds me on how worthless I am. Says things about me that aren't true.", that was all I was able to whimpered out.

"It's going to be okay Princess. Whatever she says don't listen to her. I know that's what your friends probably tell you to do, but it's the truth no matter how hard things are I want you to make me a promise. Can you do that?"

I was able to whisper out a, "Yes."

"I want you to promise that whenever your feeling hopeless, or if you have the need to cut again call for me. If I don't show call for a friend or someone you trust. I kills me to see you like this Marinette."

"I promise."

"Thank you.", he pulled back little and said, "Alright then now let's get you to bed, yeah?"

I nodded a small yes. Then before I knew it Chat had me tucked under my covers, kissed me good night on the cheek, and was out my trapdoor.

**_*So what did you think? It's a pretty short chapter but I felt bad for not updating. I know how agervateing that is. Again sorry if it sucks.*_**


	7. I'm Sorry!

**_*Marinette's POV- 2 days later*_**

It's been a couple of days since I first cut and my encounter with Chat. I'm ashamed to say but I already broke my promise to him.

I've cut multiple times without calling him or anybody else. They have better things to do than to worry about me. So right now I'm getting ready for school. It's a Monday, god I hate Monday's, and since I have so many cuts littering my wrists and thighs I have to wear something so they don't show.

I'm wearing a grey long sleeve jacket and a pair of blue jeans. I'm probably going to die from a heat stroke because of how hot it is, but it's better than letting people see what I've done to myself.

**_*Time skip After school. At the park*_**Well at least schools over that's a plus. Honestly I just wanted to go home, but Alya, Nino, and Adrien would have thought it was strange if I went home on a day like today.

So here I am sitting with my friends, under this big tree, listening to them glote about Ladybug. Is it bad that I hate her? She's part of me but I can't stand her because everyone loves her more than me.

I guess I zoned out because they're looking at me.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?"

" Girl, are you okay Adrien's said your name at least ten times?"

" Oh, sorry I guess I zoned out." A fake smile that's good, they won't know now.

"It's okay. I was just going to ask you who you liked better Ladybug or Chat Noir?"

Well that on threw me off, " Chat for sure!"

They were pretty puzzeld, I can tell. Maybe I should have said Ladybug then they wouldn't be looking at me like that. I didn't realize that the sleeve of my jacket rolled up. Not until Nino grabbed onto my arm and pulled it to him.

"Mari? Is this what I think it is?"

"Jesus Marinette!"

They just looked at me with disbelief. I felt my breath hitch, I'm starting to see black spots, that's when I jumped up and ran. The only thing I remember before Adrien grabbed onto me, was me yelling, "I'm sorry!"

**_* Well this chapter sucks. Tell me if you have any suggestions.*_**


	8. Why Princess?

**_*Marinette's POV.- Mari's room 11:00pm*_**

God today has been awful. The fact that Nino found my cuts was enough, but the look they all gave was horrible. Almost as if they were ashamed and dissapointed. The good thing was that when Adrien grabbed onto me, he didn't get a good grip, and I was able to run home.

Bad thing is, that the look they have me is going to haunt me for forever.

I need to cut. Where the hell did I put my razor.

***Tap, tap, tap***Damn it! Not right now Chat go away.

"Princess open up!"

"No!"

"Princess. Please."

Why? Why now of all times? Even though I don't want to see him right now, I guess the desperation in his voice made me crumble and give in. So I made that stupid walk up my ladder, onto my bed, and unlocked my skylight.

The first thing going through my brain when I saw the look he gave me was , Chat knows.

"Why Princess? You promised me!"

**_*Its short I know, but I felt bad for not updating. So here it is. Please give me more suggestions!*_**


	9. I'm Still in Pain

**_*Adriens Pov*_**

"Why Princess? You promised me!"

I know I should yell at her but I can't help it. I don't understand why she would make me a promise and break it. That's not like Marinette at all, wait, thats right she can't help it. This isn't the beautiful, selfless, and kind girl I know. That's the other Marinette, this Marinette is broken, of course she's not going to keep a promise like that! God, how stupid am I, she's probably to ashamed to ask me or any one else for help.

Just as I was yelling at myself for being so stupid I almost didn't see her look up at me with such a blank look and say, " Because it still hurts Chat." She whispered so quietly it took all I had to be able to hear her.

"What still hurts Mari?", I whispered back.

I felt my cat ears flatten at what she said next.

**_*Sorry for not updating sooner. I'm also sorry it's so short . I know other people have a different perspective on self harm and ways and reasons they do it. But I'm writing from personal experience, I self harm. I don't get bullied like Marinette was in the first chapter, that was simply for the story. I mainly do it because I struggle with depression and anxiety. Plus my at home life isn't to great. It's not the best but it's most definitely not the worst. Sorry for telling you this personal crap but it's hard to talk to my friends about it so I'm just going to tell you. Anyway please tell me what you would like to see and hear in the story, I'll try to fit in what I can.*_**


	10. Update (05-06 18:44:32)

**_It's not really an update and obviously not a chapter. But I just wanted to say thank you to the ones that sent me comments about my self harm and how much it ment to me to read what you commented so, THANK YOU!!! _**


	11. Update (05-13 15:28:58)

**_*OK so I'm really sorry for the noted instead of chapters. But I have writers block so I can't really put up a new chapter yet. So honestly right now I'm just looking for someone that will listen to my problems, cause I feel like my friends won't understand. So if your willing to talk to me my email is: :_****_and if you want I'll listen to you about things that are going on with you. I've been told I'm good at giving advice, I'm just not real good at taking it. So sorry about this crap. I'll try to put up a new chapter as soon as possible._****_Don't forget to give suggestions in the comments. I'll just definitely try to use all of them. They may help me write a new chapter. BYE!!! *_**


	12. It Wasn't Your Fault

**_*Adrien's POV*_**

"Everything Chat. All the things that Chloe says to me, the dark thoughts that run through my head. Chat I have a very big secret that nobody knows.(not the one your probably thinking of, sorry)"

"What's that Princess?"

I wasn't expecting that one little question to make her burst into tears. All I can hear are her heart reaching sobs, so I did the only thing that I could and held her close to me. She didn't answer so I asked again.

"Princess what secret? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But I want to help."

She was finally com enough to talk.

That's when she looked up at me and said. "I think I was eight or nine around the time. My parents had to go to China because my grandma was sick. So they left me with my dads brother, or my uncle if that's what you want to call him. It was normal to begin with we would play at the park, watch movies, and so on. Then one day he changed, we were always in the house, then at night he would come in my room and rub my upper thighs. About two or three days after that he started m-molesting me."

She broke down again, but that's not important right now. Whoever or wherever this guy is I'm going to kill him. How could he take someone as innocent and dellaket as Marinette, and do something so awful to her.

That's when she spoke again.

"I didn't know what he was doing. Not until I was eleven and mamma and pappa gave me the talk! Why me Chat? What did I ever do to deserve this?"

"Listen to me Princess. You didn't deserve it, don't blame yourself. Please don't blame yourself, and please don't cut. I can't stand to see you in pain."

**_*Okay just to clear this up. I know I said I write from personal experience, but I was never raped or molested. It was simply just for the story and I'm sorry if I affended some people. I tried to channel it as good and realistic as possible. Oh and sorry for not updating a new chapter sooner. One other thing if you want to talk the emailing thing isn't working right. So if you know how to message me on here. If not find me on snapchat @savramsey8._****_Thank you for reading.*_**


	13. Update (05-22 18:19:18)

**_Okay so I'm sorry about this, and I know I have a lot of these updates. But if you can could someone find me on Watt Pad and message me. I need to talk to someone and make some new friends or whatever cause recently it seems that the ones I have don't want to listen to me with out saying something back that isn't helpful. I have an instagram too so you can find me in Watt Pad as _Savanna Ramsey_ I__ don't have any stories or anything on there, and my instagram is _@savanna.thebomb768_. Again I'm really sorry about this. I know I'm sort of asking a lot of you guys. But also remember that you can contact me and tell me your problems too if you want, and I'll try to help at my best ability._****_Also I'm going to try and update a new chapter soon._****_Bug out! _**


	14. Stay

**_*Marinette's POV*_**

After I calmed down a little Chat laid me down and tucked me in. Then he laid down next to me and pulled me close to him. Soon I found him playing with my hair. It was calming, feeling his clawed fingers run through my hair. But I have to ask.

" Hey Chat?"

"Yeah Princess?"

I slowly looked up at him and in his emerald green eyes. I got a little lost before I composed myself and asked, "Are you mad at me?"

He looked startled and confused, I could see the gears in his head turning as he tried to think of why I would think he was mad at me. When I could see he came up with no answer he finally asked me, "Why would I be mad at you?"

I looked down, I'm scared of how he's going to look at me when I say this, "Well, I broke the promises that I made you. Not only have I been cutting right after I told you I wouldn't, but I also didn't reach out and call someone for help. I guess you could say I'm like Lila, I'm telling lies."

"Princess never ever say that your like Lila. She lies like she breaths, all to make herself feel good. The only reason you lie is because you don't want people do worry about you, and I know you don't want anyone to feel like it's their fault. As for if I'm mad at you? I could never be mad at you, I have a feeling that you didn't say anything because you wanted to feel, and you knew either I or someone else would have taken that away from you. Listen Princess, for as long as I knew you, I know that you always think of others before yourself and perhaps that's why your doing what your doing and feeling how your feeling. So please don't think for one second that I'm mad at you."

I could tell by the way he was looking at me that I was crying again, but I can't help it. What he just said was probably one of the nicest things anyone's ever said to me.

"Thank you Kitty, can you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone."

"Of course Princess."

I'd say it was about five minutes and then I was asleep. But the whole time before I did fall asleep the only thing I could think of was, 'I guess I really do love you, you silly kitty.'

**_Wow, I bet none of you were expecting that, huh? I'd like to say thank you to everyone that reached out and listen to me. But I would also like to say thank you to the ones that shared the problems they have in their lives with me, I'm really looking forward to being friends with you guys. Also everyone thank you for reading my story, it means a lot to me. But for now ,_****_*Claws In*_**


	15. Come Back

**_*Marinettes Pov*_**

It's been about three or four days since I've last seen Chat. It sort of hurts that he hasn't been here, but he does have his own life. I can't really expect him to be here for me all the time.

I want to cut so bad, but I can't, I can't do that to Chat again. Besides since Alya, Nino, and Adrien found out they check everytime they get the chance to see if I've cut again. Mama and Papa got back two days ago. That's a big relief, they always know how to make me feel better.

I guess I have been a little lucky lately, I don't want to go to school and now I don't have to. Summer break is the best!

*tap tap*

I look up at my trap door and smile. Why? 'Cause my silly kitty came for a visit. Of course he's just grining ear to ear.

He flips open the door, slides onto my bed, and says, "Hey purr-incess!"

"Hello Chat, tell me, to what do I own the honor of getting a visit from you? "

"Haha, very funny. Do I have to have a reason to visit my princess?"

I just gave him a 'are you kidding me look', then he sighed and said, "You caught me red handed. Actually I have a surprise for you tonight, so dress real pretty and meet me on your balcony at 9:30, okay? "

I smile, nod, and say, "Sure Chat see you tonight."

Just like that he was gone again. But I can't help but think 'Wonder what sort of trouble he's going to get us into?'

**_*Yes I know, I haven't updated in a while. Don't hate me. I actually just got back from vacation a few days ago and I didn't have internet for almost a week. So sorry for takeing a while, but I hope you liked it. I'm not sure when I'll update again, but I am going to tell you not to hold your breath 'cause it might me a while.*_**

**_Bug Out! _**


	16. Update (06-22 08:51:28)

**_Hey everyone. No, I'm sorry this isn't an chapter but I just wanted to let you know that I've made a new instagram. I still have my previous one but I made this new one for miraculous. It's all photos that I've screenshoted and edited. Don't worry I'm giving the true artist credit for their art. The account name is MiraculousChatNoir626, same name as on here. I also changed my name on WatPad and I'm going to be uploading this very story on there sometime soon. The account name is the same as my new instagram._****_Stay Miraculous !!_****_*Claws In*_**


	17. Getting Ready

**_*Marinette's POV. After Chat Left*_**

I can't believe it! Chat just asked me on a date, and I said yes! I didn't realize I was squealing until I heard Mama yell, "Marinette is everything okay?!"

Snapping out of it I yell back, "Yes Mama!" I heard her chuckle and walk down to the bakery closing the apartment door behind her. That was when Tikki flew infront of my face with the biggest grin ever.

"I'm so happy for you Marinette!"

"Thanks Tikki, oh god I cant believe it! Chat asked me on a date!"

"I know I can't believe it either!"

"Wait, **Chat **asked **me **on a **date**?!"

"I thought we astablished that Mari?"

"Oh Tikki, what am I going to do?! I need a shower, I don't have anything to wear, plus I still have to do my hair and makeup!"

"Don't worry Marinette, you still have a few hours to get ready! Go get in the shower and I'll take care of the outfit!"

"Okay!"

Next thing I knew I was under the hot water of my shower.

**_*With Adrien at home*_**Okay now that, that's done I still have to get everything ready.

"Plagg, can you help me get everything in these bags?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Thank you."

"By the way Adrien. I thought Marinette was only a friend?"

"I- I'm not is sure anymore. I feel the same way about Mari as I do for Ladybug."

"Oh."

I can't help but smile as I think of her. I always feel so warm and fuzzy in side when I think about her. One things for sure, I'm going to protect her no matter what. If I ever find that bastardized of an uncle she has, he dead where he stands.

Just as Plagg and I finish up I can't help buy think of what she might wear, her plump pink kissable lips, that midnight hair, and those eyes. I don't even know how many times I've gotten lost in those sapphire orbs.

Shit, damn just thinking of her is making me hard.

"Hey Plagg, I'm going to get a shower before we leave."

"Whatever."

As soon as I was done with my shower I transformed and went off to set up for my date.

**_*I hope you guys don't mind sexual content 'cause there will be some. Also the MariChat date will be in the next chapter. *_****_Claws In_**


	18. Date Night! *Part One*

**_*Marinette's POV*_**

It's almost time for Chat to come and get me. It's 9:25 which means I still have around five minutes before he gets here. Tikki didn't lie when she said she's pick out my clothes. I'm currenetly dressed in a black lacy dress, a pair of black ballet flats, and a sliver necklace with a heart on the chain. Of course I let her pick out the ribbons I put in my hair, green, should have figured she was going to dress me up to wear it was Chat Noir inspired.

Just as I finished my makeup, which consist of pink lip gloss, light brown eyeshadow, and a touch of mascara, I heard a tapping on my balcony door.

"It's open Chat!"

"Why hello Prin-"

I hate when people stop in the middle of a sentence it makes me nerves. What's wrong, do I look bad, I mean I know I'm ugly but I didn't think it was that bad. Oh, man he probably left the moment he saw me. To make sure he wasn't gone I slowly turned around and saw him standing there with the biggest blush I've ever seen.

"Wow, Princess. You look beautiful. I mean not that your not always beautiful because you are and I'm really sorry, that came out wrong it's just-"

He stopped his rambling when he heard me giggling.

"It's okay Chat, I know what you mean. Shall we go?"

Clearing his throat he said, "Sorry, of course this way."

When we both got on my balcony he picked me up bridal stile, told me to hold on tight and we were off.

**_*Some random building by the Eiffle Tower*_**Wow, Chat really out did himself. He picked a spot with a wonderful view of the Eiffle Tower. The moon was full, and you could see the stars clear as day. He had a small table and two chairs set up with two candles in the middle not to mention the dinner he set up. He has tons of flowers set out, are those Lilly's? How did he know those are my favorite? The view is magnificent.

"Wow, Chat this is amazing! How did you know Lilly's are my favorite."

"A superhero never reveals his secrets."

I gave him a deadpan look and said, "You had no idea did you?"

"You caught me, no I had no clue they were your favorite I just took a guess and thought they were pretty."

"Well your a wonderful guesser."

"Do you like it?"

"No."

When I looked at him he looked really sad.

"I'm sorry Princess I-"

"You didn't let me finish. I don't like it, I love it! Chat thank you! This is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me."

"Your welcome, but you deserve it Mari."

**_*Okay so I got sort of lazy so I'm going to make this one into two parts. I hope that's okay. I need suggestions I want them to kiss but I'm not sure how to write it. If you could help I would really appreciate it. Thank you guys for being patient."_****_Claws In_**


	19. Date Night *Last Part*

**_*Chat Noir/Adriens POV*_**

Thank god she likes it. Honestly I did know that Lilly's are her favorite. I remember her telling Alya, Nino, and I. I just can't tell her that, damn secret identity. I really wish I could tell her but M'Lady would kill me.

I wasn't expecting her to go with a Chat themed dress but what I would pay to see her in that dress again. It has to be one of the sexiest things I've ever seen. I wonder if her panties and bra are Chat themed too.

Wait what? God damn it I need to stop thinking about that. She literally told me she was molested not even two days ago. What the fuck is wrong with me?

"Chat? you okay?"

"Uhm, yes sorry, I must have spaced."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep! Positive. Are you ready for dessert?"

"You really went all out didn't?"

"Only the very best for you Princess."

She giggled and said, "Okay, and yes thank you."

God how I love to hear her laugh. Off topic!

"Alright give me a second and I'll be right back."

**_*Marinette's POV*_**He's acting strange, I wonder what's wrong?

Of course my thoughts are yet again interrupted by that alley cat I call a partner.

"Alright Princess. Bonne appétit."

I look down to see one of my favorite desserts. Chocolate lava cake with a scoop of vanilla ice-cream on top. I'm practically drooling just looking at it.

"Wow Chat. You out did yourself, now I know you've either been spying on me or have inside help. Chocolate lava cake is my very favorite and the only people that know that are my parents, grandma Dupain, Alya, Nino, and Adrien."

He looks panicked. I know I shouldn't pry but damn it I really want to know who he is. I've already expected it to be Adrien. I mean it all fits the hair, the eyes but that doesn't mean everything when I was LadyNoir my eyes turned green.

"Uh, well you caught me! I'm a very curious cat and I wanted to make tonight special so I did sort of spy on you a little."

I grin and say, " I knew it you sly cat. You could have just asked me though. I probably wouldn't have thought much of it."

"I'll remember that Princess."

So he finally sits down and we finish our dessert. When we finish Chat takes me home and for once I actually have a good night sleep. Dreaming about my leather clad hero.

**_*3rd Person*_**

Little did she know that this would all end very shortly.

**_*Sorry I be been gone for a while. I've been having own Marinette problems being caught up in a love triangle. Probably not the right term but honestly it only involves three people but whatever. I hope it was worth the wait. Things haven't been to good lately and I don't really want to talk about it so if your one of the ones that reached out to me please don't ask. I started my first day of high school about a month ago and other than the homework and getting up early I love it. I'm not sure when the next chapter will come out but I can tell you that I have a giant surprise for all of you. I love you guys._****_Stay Miraculous.*_****_~Claws In~_**


	20. Authors Note

**_Hey guys, I would just like to apologize for the crappy chapter I posted yesterday. I felt bad about not posting for so long so I rushed it. I've had a rough few weeks. Like I said yesterday I'm stuck in a unrequited love and that alone is draining every bit of what I have left. Not that you need to know but I've been having family problems lately and suicidal thoughts. I'm always there for others but they're never there for me. I'm just trying my hardest to keep going and to see my future so I have something to live for. That may sound stupid but it's the truth. Anyway as always if you need to talk I'm here to listen. I'm not sure when I'll post another chapter and hopefully it will be better than the previous chapter._****_With all my love,_****_MCN_****_~Claws In~_**


	21. What!

**_*Marinette POV*~next day~_**

Last night was amazing! That's the first date I've ever been on but even someone with little to no experience, like me, would know that Chat pulled all the stops.

I look at the clock and see that it's 8:30 a.m. I should probably get ready I'm supposed to meet Alya, Adrien, and Nino at the park and go to brunch.

"Good morning Marinette!"

"Good morning Tikki!"

"Your in a chipper mood. I wonder why? It wouldn't happen to have something to do with that little date you had with Chat Noir does it?", she giggled

Oh she's evil. I roll my eyes with a blush on my face and say, " Of course it does! He was so sweet and considerate. No guy has ever treated me the way Chat did last night."

"I'm glad your happy Marinette."

I give her a small smile, brush out my hair, and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I already dressed, I'm wearing a light pink dress with white laced long sleeves, a pair of black flats, a sliver necklace my mom gave me for my birthday, and I left my hair down. I decided not to do my makeup, Chat said I don't need it anyway.

As I go to my room to grab my bag and head out I hear mama call for me.

"Marinette come down here for a minute before you go please!"

"Coming!"

As I head down stairs my face instantly falls from the smile I had prior. Why? Why of all the people in the world? Why is **he **here?

The minute he saw me he gave me a wicked grin, making sure no one but myself saw it. This man, this man is the main reason I'm so broken. My uncle Arron Dupain. The sick and cruel son of a bitch is here.

**_(S= Sabine, T= Tom, M= Marinette, and A= Arron)_**

S:"Marinette while we're in China with your grandma Arron is going to stay here with you"

T:"We don't want you home by yourself for two weeks straight. We know you can get lonely with the house empty"

M:" But I could just invite Alya over for sleep overs when I want company. I'm 16 I don't need a baby sitter."

S:" We know sweetie but it's only two weeks you can manage. We're not saying you have to stay home all day every day. You can still go out with your friends."

T:" Of course you know your curfue is 10:00 p.m. You can stay out later if your going to a movie or at Alya's but make sure you tell your uncle where you are and around what time you'll be home, or of course if your coming home that night."

A:" It'll be okay Mari we'll have plenty of fun"

M:" I- okay. I really have to go meet up with Alya, Nino, and Adrien now. Love you have a safe trip."

ST:" Love you too honey"

**_~At The Park~_**

You have got to be kidding me! Why?! Every time everything is finally starting to be okay someone shows up and fucks it all up! I just wanna go home and curl in bed. But I can't because **he's **there. God I hate my life I should have just kill-.

"Marinette! Hey girl!"

"Hey Al, you guys ready to go?"

**_(Al= Alya, N= Nino, M= Marinette, and Ad= Adrien)_**

N:" Yep all set."

Ad:" Great I'm starving"

Al:"Yeah me too, let's get a move on people!"

I guess I looked a little down cause the minute I looked up they were all looking at me with worried faces.

Ad:"Hey Mari you okay?"

M:"... I after we eat can we go some where private and talk? It's really important."

N:"Of course we can babe. If you want we can just get something to go and we can go to my house and talk. No ones home so it would be just us."

M:"No- I- it can wait. Let's eat and **then **we can go to your house and talk. Sound good?"

Ad:" Yeah sounds fine"

Al:"Yep"

N:"Sure"

**_~Time Skip, At Nino's house~_**

M:"Okay so you guys have to have a really open mind. I want to finish talking before you guys interject. That good?"

Al:"That's fine"

M:" Okay so... "

**_*IM BACK!!! I hope this chapter makes up for my absents and the crappy chapter I uploaded last time. Plz tell me what you guys think. I need the tips and pointers. Bet you guys weren't expecting the child molesting pervert to show up were you? Any way I'm sorry if there are any errors. I did go back and reread it to find them but I may not see all of them._** **_STAY MIRACULOUS!!! *_**

**_~MCN~_**


	22. Story Update

**_Hey guys. So I'm thinking about not continuing this story. I'm really sorry but I never know what to write, my updates are super slow, and when I finally write a chapter it's super short and sucks ass._****_Like I said I'm thinking about it so I might but I might not I'll let you know when I decide. I'm so so sorry._****_~MCN~_**


	23. They Finally Know

**_*Okay so first I would like to start on saying I've decided to keep writing this story. At least for now. I haven't really admitted it to some people but I've got sort of rock bottom again and it's hard for me to be inspired and difficult for me to have ideas. I'm really sorry for not updating in a long time. So with that said let's begin*_****_~Adrien= Ad, Alya= Al, Nino= N, and Marinette= M~_****_*Marinette POV*_**

M: "Okay so, this is really hard for me to talk about and there's only one other person that knows this. Before you ask no I'm not going to tell you who.

When I was little, about 8 or 9, my grandma Cheng got really sick. My parents had to go to China and when they did they left me with my uncle Arron Dupain. Everything was so normal to begin with, went to the park, played video games, etc. But one day. He just... I don't know... he just changed. It was like he wasn't the same person anymore.

One night when I was sleeping he came into my room and sort of... he... uhm... "

N: "It's okay babe whatever it is we're not gonna judge you"

Al: "Yeah girl it's okay"

Chocking back a sob finally letting my tears go I tell them.

M: " I told the other said person that all he did was touch me inappropriately. But I lied. He r-raped me!"

Next thing I know Alya has her arms rapped around me in a tight embrace, shedding tears of her own.

Al: "Oh girl I'm so so sorry."

M: "Alya, can I stay with you? My parents had to go to China again and they left him here with me. I'm scared, I know what he wants to do. He's gonna d-do it again!"

/thinking/ *why can't I stop crying? God I hate this I'm so weak and pathetic.*

Al: "Of course you can"

N: "I've got a better idea. My folks will be out of town for a few days. How about we all stay here? I bet I can pick the lock for the liquor cabinet, I've got some pot stashed under my bed, and a shit ton of snacks in the kitchen. I say we get high, drink, and get fat while bing watching anime. How's that sound?"

M Al: "Sounds perfect."

N: "How about you bro? Think the old man will let you stay here a few days?"

Ad: "Yeah. He probably won't even notice I'm gone. Sounds like a plan to me."

N: " Awesome! I'll get the stash!"

Al: "I'll pick the lock!"

M: " I guess I'll get the snacks."

Nino whispers to Alya, "How do you know how to pick a lock?"

Al: " A good reporter NEVER reveals her secrets."

I'm glad they know. It feels so much better having three of the most important people in my life be there for me and apparently understand why I'm so distant some times. But Adrien seems sort of, distant, like he's thinking hard about something.

M: "Adrien are you okay?"

Ad: "Huh? Oh, uh, yeah I'm fine. Listen guys I'll be back I have to go run for something. Save some weed would ya?"

Al: "Okay see you in a bit but no promises!"

**_*Adrien POV*_**As I'm leaving I can't think of anything except about how I'm gonna kill that guy.

**_*YAY!! New chapter!! I know it's sort but honestly I'm in class right now. lol. It's sad how my teacher literally doesn't care. I hope this makes up for my absents though.*_****_STAY MIRACULOUS!! _**


	24. Update:

**_IMPORTANT:_****_So I was working on another chapter but then I was reading back through my other chapters and realized how crappy they were and decided to stop updating in general._****_I have also been having a really hard time mentally and family issues are pretty terrible at the moment. I apologise for any inconvenience and if you've been waiting for updates._****_In the the future I may rewrite this story and if I do keep in mind that it could be months or even years before that happens._****_Again, I'm sorry but stay Miraculous!! :)_**


End file.
